The Friends Journey: Fire Version
by FireFoxImr
Summary: Two best friends, Silver and Fire are starting their journey, they face many challenges and get a few interesting travelling companions, will they make it and defeat the Sinnoh league, or will they not be strong enough? This is Fire's POV, read TheSilverDragoon for Silver's POV of the same story, rated T OC(Silver)xDawn OC(Fire)x Cynthia Two Luca's with different style and pairs
1. Chapter 1

The Journey of the Friends Fire Version chapter one

**This is a new fanfiction me and my friend; TheSilverDragoon are doing. I'm doing this character being me, and he is doing the exact same story in his point of view, check out The Friends Journey – Silver Version, to check it out!**

**It tells the same story but only his POV!**

One a beautiful morning in a town called Twin Leaf Town there were two boys that just had their birthdays one was sitting and was looking TV.

They were both 14 one was called Silver who was planning to be a Pokémon master while the other one who wore a red jacket with a white shirt and red pants as well and well the other that is me .

Hi my name Is Fire and as you noticed I just turned 14 as like my best friend , on our age we can travel with Pokémon all over the world.

Sounds exciting right ?

Not to me, actually I don't have a dream or wish I want to make true neither unlike my best friend silver since he was little as I knew him from them because we were neighbors as best friends he wanted to be a Pokémon master for like exploring the world and meeting new Pokémon that was his ultimate dream but not mine so I have decided to stay home even if my friend is going away for a long time.

To be honest I will miss him he is like the opposite of me if I say white he says black, if I want this he want that to put it simply we were totally the opposite and opposite attract each other right ?

I know I will miss him with whole my hearth but there is something missing in me , I mean my best friend knows what he wants to do later as in what he wants to be and me ?

Well I am going to be the same as I am now, no ambition or dreams and that is the thing that I miss , I just don't know what I should do later or what I want to be and that's why I am jealous of him .

He knows it already from when he was a kid while I am just thinking about it now not even knowing what and that's frustrate me to be honest so I am looking TV to let the stress out hoping there comes an ambition or dream on it .

As I zapped through the channels knowing my friend will soon leave I was just the whole time zapping through channels.

You may wonder why I don't want to see him because he is my best friend leaving for many years and why don't I at least greet or see him going of well the reason is simple : I don't want to see him not even a bit , I even tried but I froze I knew that it will not only hurt me but him also to see him one more time as I don't want to ruin his happy moment I wanted to feel bad , you know the opposite right ?

I was just angry with myself as I know that my best friend is leaving to explore the world to go after his dreams leaving me alone with no dreams at all , it's just makes me sad.

So I am now still zapping on the channels because there was nothing interesting on I suddenly stopped I looked in front of me there was a person and not any but a beautiful one she had long blond hair like it was engulfed in the oceans waiting to be touched , she had beautiful gray eyes as it was hidden in mist waiting to be discovered lying there what there is behind, she had a brown robe like suit with decoration on her hair but they were little

She had a beautiful face like it was an angel herself her white skin was something I was longing to stare at it for hours and hours hell even a year , but that's just me .

In other words she looked perfect to me but suddenly I grabbed my heart I felt it aching like it belong to her and her only it's like my whole body feels surrendering to that feeling as it was trying to tell me that I just want to be with her , touching her beautiful hair and love her.

It was sure to me it was love and not any kind but Love at first sight and from a TV if you may add you may call it insane maybe fake but my feelings were real and pure to be honest I know now I want to meet that girl or woman to be precise, now it wasn't only my dream to meet her but a lifetime promise.

Then I looked at what the TV said : " The best Pokémon trainer in the world Synthia, and right away I was shocked.

As I looked again at the TV screen again and again I just couldn't believe the girl who I fell in love with at first sight was the best Pokémon trainer in the world not only was she a part of my best friends dream but also the one who belonged my dream now.

As I closed the TV that pronounced the end of the show The Battles Of Today I was rushing through my room to look for everything I need from clothes to food because I knew what I should do now , I am going to become a Pokémon master to meet her , I know that I don't must expect to love me back yet I know I must , I don't know how long it will take and what I am going to meet on the way but I know I must meet her don't matter what.

As I got everything I need I am now running to meet my best friend , you might think why I want to go with him on a journey , right ?

Well the answer simple : He is my best friend and I know we can become stronger together as we are now riding on the same dream instead of apart because we are like a side of the same coin yet opposite, I may don't deserve it to go with him because his dream was since he was little while I am now just realizing what my dream is, I don't have researched or I don't have any talent but I want to go with him because I feel like I miss a part of myself without him.

So after I got everything I needed , I rushed downstairs and asked : "Mom may I please go on a Pokémon journey with Silver ? " with a begging voice but with fire in my eyes knowing I must reach my goal so soon as possible.

My mom who saw the fire in his eyes also and said with a trusting look.:" Sure but you must send me a mail sometime, okay ?"

" Yeah sure I promise, you are awesome thanks and by!" as I kissed her cheek before running like a maniac outside, but that's just me right ?

So now I am running and running when suddenly I realized , I don't know where I must go , damn it!

Then I remember where I must go Sandgem town and luckily I remember the way because I and Silver go there almost every month so it's no problem, so I again ran to find my best friend .

I ran and ran realizing I must be stupid to even believe that my best friend want me to go with him because the week before I said I am not interested in Pokémon while now I am coming with him and suspecting that the woman of my dreams will love me back, it's just crazy for words , yet my hearth said the opposite and knew everything is going to be alright as for the love and friendship part .

So again I am running to find my best friends and the road to my dreams I saw someone a little bit further walking I knew who that was , hell I can even recognize him from a thousand people from many miles away.

He has brown hair, green eyes, a Black t-shirt, dark blue jacket, blue jeans and white trainers with a blue stripe.

It was Silver and once I saw him I ran to him exhausted and asked while still trying to search for air : ""May I please go on a journey with you?"

He said much to my relief :" Yeah sure Definitely ."

I said thanking him : " Cool thanks." While smiling knowing it's a part of my journey to my goal

But then he paused and asked : ""Why randomly go on a journey with Pokémon if you don't want to be a trainer?"

Then I paused also I thought ( Wait what must I do now , I can't lie to him but I must others he is going to call me crazy and thinking I will use him, I better lie till the time is right than I tell him the truth.)

And so I said : " Hum I don't want to be bored at home."

It was a lame one but luckily it worked when he said :" "Okay then? A little strange to go on a journey to avoid boredom, but let's go"

" Okay let's go." I said while smiling at him

As we walk to the next town I knew in my heart that this journey is going to be excited and I know I can trust my back to him as he to me , and my I can be reassured he will help me and of course I will help him.

As we arrived at Sandgem town we see it's completely of brick and wooden doors yet there were thing that were modern , as we arrived at the lab we saw it's totally white and with a lot of machines so as we were walking in we saw a man with a lab coat, a white beard and mustache so he was a little old yet he looks okay for his age .

So as we were walking to him Silver asked to him : "Hello, are you the professor?"

Then the professor turn around and saw us as he spoke : " Yes I am are you two young men here for your first Pokémon ?"

" Yes we are." I start to speak with a nervous tone because I don't even know what for Pokémon we are going to get.

" Ok then follow me ." he said as we did we were looking around the room it was full of machines with electricity and people who were controlling it so it was busy.

As we arrived in the same room we were next to a table , It was a simple wooden one but there lie a suitcase a black one closed .

As the professor began to speak : " We have a little research here so can you two do me a favor "

" Yeah sure ." we both said in unison

"I was studying the pokemon of the Hoenn region: Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip.

And now my research has come to a close, I've been allowed to give these to new trainers, you are allowed to pick one of these six pokemon lying before you

As he let out the three Pokémon they were : Treecko, Mudkip and Torchick.

The Treecko looked with a cute expression but I could see he was strong, the Mudkip seemed relaxed and calm, inspecting us both and crying its name, adjusting to being released from the sphere and lastly Torchick the Pokémon had something special , looked cute but had a flaming power resting inside it , I could just see it .

It was strange actually it were the first Pokémon I ever saw also I knew fast without thinking I am going to pick as it let me remind me of a certain woman that I love as I also knew that Silver was going to pick Treecko how?

Because I just know him too well , if he looks at something for a little time you can see he is interested in that kind of Pokémon.

It was sad actually realizing that I can never reach my dream without having Pokémon and knowing at least a little bit about them, I knew I was going to be bad if you compare me with my best friend.

Then the professor asked :" And have you two decided you may also see the Pokémon from this region if you want ?" with a serious expression

Silver said :" No it's fine for me , I choose Treecko ." as I suspected, he pointed at Treecko

It looked up to him happily and walked over to him with a cheerful look in its eyes.  
Silver put an arm out to shake its small hand, which it returns and climbs up his arm and perches on his arm with its good balance, this seemed like a good Pokémon already well to me to be honest you can see they trust each other already so maybe they will make a good team.

" And you young men , which one do you want ?" asked the old man polite

I was looking again at the Pokémon which reminds me of the woman I love, you may call it stupid but they have both a air which reminds me of her, so I said simply but strong : " I choose Torchick , professor." While I point at the Pokémon

As soon as I said that Torchick flew by jumping in my arms while snuggling up to me in my chest , the Pokémon itself felt soft to be honest and comfortable it was strange but I felt like excited and happy I have a Pokémon by my side also because the Pokémon seems to like me so I was happy also , it felt like we were friends close one to be honest .

"Boys, here are your poke balls and pokedex, now leave and travel all over and meet loads of Pokémon." said Professor Rowan stated, subtly implying us to enjoy our journey and go meet all kinds of people, places and Pokémon." He said while handing it to us  
I take the poke balls and clip them onto my belt, and take my pokédex and put it into my right jacket pocket, while slunging my backpack over my shoulders.

I saw Silver doing the same.  
As we were done we were going out through the door until…

There comes a girl through the door in , she had dark blue hair as the sky was less beautiful if you compare it so free ,so innocent , her face was like the sunshine itself waiting to smile and let the sunray shine on your face, a skin that was like snow wanting be touched.

In other words totally NOT my type but someone's is I guessed while looking at Silver clearly seeing him becoming red of her while I roll my eyes clearly seeing him who is going to stutter but to my surprise the girl did the same , she was looking down and was red like a tomato.

I chuckled at the sight and whispered :"Yep two love birds." while holding my laughter.

**Ok here is the end of the chapter if you were wondering what Silver thought go to The Friends Journey Silver edition or on his channel TheSilverDragoon.**

**I was Fire Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

It was silent, too silent for me to be honest, I was looking at Silver he was trying to say something as he stuttered like :" I-uh I."

So yeah it was silent but neither was it good for her she didn't even had the courage to say or look at us.

So I decided to break the silence and started talking I said with a smile :" Hey I am Fire and here is my best friend Silver, nice to meet you what's your name ?"

Then she took my hand and said : " H-Hi I a-am Dawn." With a shaking voice while still staring at Silver.

" Well Dawn nice too meet cha we just have got our first Pokémon what's yours ?." I asked while spending a little glare on Silver and sighed in myself and thinking ( Oh come on say something or she is going to think you are weird)

As he got the message he said with much effort and stuttering : "A-as Fire said, you can call me Silver"

Then suddenly her eyes sparkles with excitement when she heard Pokémon as she loses her shyness and suddenly turned confident as she take out her poke ball and throw it the Pokémon that came out was Pinplup and it was extremely cute although for a certain best friend is the Pokémon not so half as cute as the girl herself.

And if my guesses are correct he is asking himself if this is really love or just fake but my guesses it was real and pure as my love .

She started :" Wich Pokémon did you two choose ?" with still that shine in her eyes and Silver who seemed to calm himself but still thinking if it's true love said :" I choose Treecko and Fire choose Chorchick.

Oh Fire" I noted to my best friend. "We haven't had a battle yet" said my best friend to me

"I'd like to watch please" Dawn said excitedly, they both turn to me

"Okay, sure" He replied knowing I am going to lose

It's going to be my first battle but I strangely felt something in my hearth as it was calling me to do my best in this Pokémon match, not on felt it like my heart was burning but also my body wanting to do one thing and that was battling my best friend and I knew it was going to be fun .

Dawn, Silver and I all walk out of the lab, Dawn leading us the way to the battle ground, happening to be the laboratories backyard, it was a grass battlefield with no tree's or rocks, just a basic grass field.

" I am ready." Said Silver while I nodded in approval

"Treecko" Silver exclaimed whilst Treecko runs onto the battlefield. "Battle stance!"

I could see he was determinate to win as Silver himself so I wonder if mine do the same.

" K let's Fire up ,let's go Torchic !" I said to my Pokémon as he stood ready he had a serious look in his eyes.

" Treecko use pound ." said Silver as the Treecko did what he asked he used his tail and slammed Torchic down luckily he stood again up and so I could attack now , one problem I don't know one attack I guess he is kinda chicken so I guess they can cratch, right ?

And so I did , I said to my Torchic hoping it would work :" Torchic use scratch."

As the Pokémon did he used his claws to scratch the green Pokémon , we could clearly see we both took damage.

As I heard Silver was going to use pound again because it's his only attack , I did the same hoping I was first to attack but with scratch , it is strange to be honest a few seconds ago I couldn't feel a little excitement about Pokémon but now even though the match was short I felt like really excited about every attack I land and deal.

It felt like I loved Pokémon since I was little like Silver , I guess I know why he love it so much , the thrill of fighting , seeing the outcome , seeing how your Pokémon grows in your way it's really something exciting Pokémon, I guess I found my new love aside from Synthia of course.

But anyway let's get back to the little match as the scratch and Pound connected to each other , dusk was formed and we both waited to see who was standing.

As the dusk cleared there were two figures standing as we know who they were we both shouted one more time :" Scratch/Pound yet we both knew that they were heavily wounded.

As the pound and scratch connected both were going to fall down as Torchic did as Treecko as well I could see a smile on Torchic's face.

It was strange as it was telling me he was glad I am his new partner knowing we both will grow up tremendously.

At First I was proud that Torchic did his best while we knew each other just for a few seconds , I knew that Torchic and I formed a close bond , a bond of trust .

And then I realized that I had a tie with my best friend but I know that I am far behind , he has all the information and knowledge about Pokémon while I don't know a thing, yet I knew that I must grow no I will grow up to a Pokémon Master not only for her but for me also and my Pokémon.

As I picked up my new heavenly wounded Pokémon of the ground I looked at him and scratched his head while saying :" Good job." While smiling knowing he did everything he could.

As he saw me he hugged me while trying to hid his face in my T-shirt while I ruffles his head.

Then Dawns shout : " Good Match you two but if I battled one of you two I will win." with a bright confidence as I turned.

As Silver shouted back but is now less lovesick "Yeah right" I said back, with a similar amount of confidence, "we will see"

As I stared down at My Torchic in my arms while he at me in saying : We will grow strong.

As I nodded and thought , ' It's a long way till I am a Pokémon master but I just know it I will with a lot of effort and love.'

As I turned my head at the pair I said : " Maybe , but I promise me and Torchic will grow up , I promise." While pointing at myself yet thinking ,' I promise , Torchic , Synthia.' While looking at the sky

As Silver spoke I quickly turned my head again to him as he said : "Alright then, we shall see in our next battle" happily while taking his hand out waiting for me to shake it

As I did I said :" Yeah we will see , we will grow strong together.

" I see you two had a good match, actually really good for beginners are you two really ones ?" asked a voice, as we turned around it was the professor who was smiling at us.

" Yes I am but this guy here studied Pokémon when he was little, so that's why he is good , I am just a fluke." I said honestly while Torchic was looking me in the eye

" Really then that means you are a natured talent and Silver you are a good studier , I just know you two will grow up in a great way , as Silver you are a speed type I could see your reflex with your Treecko ,you attack fast and always think about your opponent, while you Fire you are a power type you used the power of Torchic to his full potential while using its power and determination that will do fine to achieve the goals you desire, the way you battled, despite being your first one was impressive" , in other words you both are the opposite yet amazingly talented, I expect great things from you two ." said the professor happy as he looks at us .

" Really , you just looked at a simple fast match ?" asked Silver

" True but I know when I see talented trainers as I see them and you Fire you remind me of a old student I have back in the day , oh and can you do me a favor about it ? " asked the professor politely

I asked " Yeah sure what is it ? "

" Take this box to the next city and go to this hotel room say I send you and give it , that's all." Said the professor

" I see , yeah sure." As I took the ( heavy box , knowing it were some books) and put it into my bag

" Anyway thanks for everything." I said while Silver said the same to the professor butt suddenly looked pale and the reason was a bleu haired girl.

He stood there hoping to spend some more time with her but unlucky he couldn't, as I saw he didn't want to move as her also , I said teasing :" What are you going to miss your girlfriend already ?"

"W-what are you saying Fire." Said Silver blushing while Dawn did the same

" Nooothing." I said with a obvious tone while walking away

" W-what come back here." Said Silver as I begin to ran and he followed me

"No Thank you and I hope I see you guys growing as one of the best Pokémon trainers ever." Said the professor smiling while waving at us

As we were running I was thinking while looking at the sky about what for an adventure the future brings us , while hoping I can meet her but oh well we will see and also I know a new possibility to tease Silver.

**Ok here ends the chapter if you guys want to find out what Silver thought go to the Friends Journey Silver version.**

**I was Fire Peace**


End file.
